Hybrid access (HA) refers to binding bandwidth of multiple available access media without reconstructing an access line, so as to increase bandwidth of the access line. For example, a radio link and an x digital subscriber line (xDSL) are bound to increase bandwidth of the xDSL.
A general hybrid access method includes deploying, on an Internet Protocol (IP) network, a device that is used to receive a packet transmitted on the radio link and the xDSL. The device may be referred to as an aggregation gateway. Two Generic Routing Encapsulation (GRE) tunnels are established between a user-side gateway and the aggregation gateway. The aggregation gateway binds one of the two GRE tunnels to the radio link. The aggregation gateway binds the other one of the two GRE tunnels to the xDSL. The user-side gateway sends a packet to the aggregation gateway by using the two GRE tunnels.